The present invention relates generally to the field of operating systems, and more particularly to an operating system level manager for the display of applications.
Viewing information on a display device screen, whether on a conventional desktop computer, a laptop computer, a smart phone, a tablet, or another device type that runs an operating system is a common activity that users often perform multiple times per day. In general, the user uses the screen to view content in an application from a source and then uses different features to view more information than can be captured on the display device screen at one time. The features can vary from using back/forward buttons or page up/down buttons, swapping between tabs to view more information in the same application, or swapping between application windows, or tiles, to view information from multiple applications. Some applications may allow more information to be captured with the use of frames.